Moments
by DarkestAngellic
Summary: Short little moments with Sephiroth and Chaos which I can't seem to expand into individual ficlets. Enjoy. Rating MIGHT be bumped up in the future.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing from FFVII, not the settings, not the characters, not the names. Nothing. I own absolutely nothing. It is all the property of the wonderful Square Enix.**_

_**A/N: So this is basically going to be a collection of little things between Chaos and Sephiroth. I don't know how many moments there will be, nor how many chapters. These are basically ideas I can't seem to shift into a ficlet on their own. So I've lumped them all together so you can all see what goes through my head with this pairing XD please note that future moments might be from another person's view entirely, though it will be of them focusing on Sephiroth and Chaos.**_

* * *

**#1**

His former host once thought the relationship between WEAPON and silver swordsman understandable; two broken souls forming one whole. Chaos tends to agree with that idea.

**#2**

Chaos is a stubborn one when it comes to comfort. It takes Sephiroth the better part of an hour of persistent approach and soft murmurs before the demonic WEAPON finally relents and lets his lover cradle him close, breathing ragged while he buries his face against whatever material covers Sephiroth's shoulder. The nightmares unsettle him, and only the warmth and scent of his other half help calm him down again.

**#3**

Chaos is not allowed in the kitchen when cooking appliances are turned on. Enough said.

**#4**

The first winter Sephiroth experiences with his newfound semi-sanity is also the most nerve-wracking. It would seem that _extreme_ cold - the kind even Shiva would shiver at - can affect Chaos as it does humans. Of course the concussion, slowed healing and tattered, bloody wings don't help the WEAPON amongst the harsh blizzard. Sephiroth does all he can to keep the fool warm, all while he is near terrified out of his mind by the thought of losing Chaos. It is the first time he has felt such fear and, given Chaos' duty to the Planet, it won't be the last.

**#5**

They both sprawl in their sleep if truly comfortable. It makes for some rather interesting, and somewhat stiff, positions when they awaken in the morning. Sephiroth is careful to keep the fact to himself, but he keeps count of the number of times Chaos falls out the bed while trying to detangle their limbs. His sleepily confused expression and half-closed eyes makes for quite the amusing sight. And if his hair is a more riotous mess than usual? Even better.


	2. Chapter 2

**____****Disclaimer: I own nothing from FFVII, not the settings, not the characters, not the names. Nothing. I own absolutely nothing. It is all the property of the wonderful Square Enix.**

**____****A/N: Also, I am accepting any prompts for the Sephiroth/Chaos pairing. Any that I do recieve might become an individual little ficlet, or will be added as a moment into this collection. So please, send in any prompts or ideas you would like me to write.**

* * *

**#6**

Kisses from Sephiroth change depending on the circumstances and the swordsman's mood. A quick, feather-light press of lips on his cheek or forehead before Sephiroth vanishes into the bathroom for a shower is his way of saying "Good morning". A soft, chaste meeting of mouths is either a "Be careful" or "I missed you", the latter only if Chaos has been gone for three days or longer. Slow and sensual, stirring Chaos' arousal, is when Sephiroth wants a more romantic feel in the bedroom while a hard kiss with lips, teeth and tongue hell-bent on leaving a mark means Sephiroth wants their clothes off, and he wants them off _now_. But the ones Chaos enjoys the most are the whisper-soft kisses when sleep is thick around them. There is something infinitely precious about Sephiroth's sluggish responses and quiet sounds of peaceful pleasure. Those tranquil moments are the ones Chaos cherishes most.

**#7**

Sephiroth's hair is a cascade of silken starlight in his lover's opinion. He could spend hours playing with the soft strands, running his fingers and claws through them… Unfortunately Sephiroth still refuses to let Chaos braid his hair.

**#8**

Sephiroth _hates_ Cloud Strife. Chaos can understand that, though many struggle to see the former general's reasoning. What cracks him up is the fact Sephiroth is nearly as testy around Denzel as he is with Cloud. Something about similar blue hues and unhealthy idol worship…

**#9**

Tifa is easily mortified. The one time she walked in on Chaos getting dressed has kept her away from their room in Seventh Heaven ever since. Who knew love bites could repel her from a part of her own home? He could swear Sephiroth deliberately leaves marks on him in the mornings, whenever they stay for the holidays, no doubt to combat his healing making them faint bruises within the hour. To be perfectly honest, though… Chaos doesn't mind the claiming.

**#10**

They fly together sometimes - two immortals at the ceiling of the world, watching life go on far below.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing from FFVII, not the settings, not the characters, not the names. Nothing. I own absolutely nothing. It is all the property of the wonderful Square Enix.**_

* * *

**#11**

Even when his limbs tremble from the adrenaline pumping through his veins and the battle-rage makes him feral Chaos is still gentle when he feeds from Sephiroth. It never fails to amaze the former madman - the way Chaos can switch from murderous butcher to considerate lover in a matter of seconds. Not once has he felt pain other than the initial sting of the demonic WEAPON's bite.

**#12**

The harsh wind, cracks of lightning and booming thunder are nothing compared to the storm they make… though the weather does drown out Chaos' howls and the sounds of breaking furniture quite nicely.

**#13**

Sephiroth very nearly questions his somewhat stable frame of mind when he sees it. Surely he's imagining it? But no… there was that tell-tale shuffle of wings in embarrassment… a mumbled reply… so Chaos _was_ blushing. Now there was a sight he would never forget!

**#14**

She watches them from a distance, curious after all the fuss Tifa and Cloud kicked up after their first arrival. Chocolate brown eyes watch as the winged man, Chaos, shoulder-bumps Sephiroth. They talk in muted whispers, quieter than Vincent on a good day… She can see that they love each other - it's there in their close proximity and their mirrored body language, the clasped hands on Chaos' thigh and the minute smile on Sephiroth's lips. They even pressed their foreheads together once with their eyes closed.

Amber eyes suddenly meet her gaze and Marlene squeaks in surprise before quickly retreating. Caught in her observations. Oops.

**#15**

Hearing his name fall from Chaos' lips is always pleasant. There is something about the way those three syllables sound in that gravelly voice… especially when said voice is mangled by a tortured moan and sweat-slicked skin rubs delightfully against his own while the demon arches his back, panting heavily as burning onyx eyes flare open again.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing from FFVII, not the settings, not the characters, not the names. Nothing. I own absolutely nothing. It is all the property of the wonderful Square Enix.**_

* * *

**#16**

Yuffie seems to have taken it upon herself to catch Sephiroth and Chaos in compromising positions. The young ninja has yet to realise outsmarting a former general and an ancient demonic WEAPON is next to impossible. In fact, _they_ now have a bet running as to how Yuffie will meet her untimely demise one night - by fire or by bullet?

**#17**

_Note to self: Never ask Chaos to make snow angels. His wings give him an unfair advantage. Just stick to asking Denzel in the future._

**#18**

Their relationship is a fragile thing, all the more beautiful for the mistakes woven into the blanket wrapped around them both, a warmth invisible to all but them. They fight and make up, they debate, they laugh, they smile, they love, they bleed, they feel. Together. It is a relationship filled with trial and error, a learning experience for them; and they are both eager, attentive students.

**#19**

Either Rufus Shinra is a man with a Behemoth's backbone or he has no self-preservation instincts at all. Really. Trying to get Sephiroth to work for his company once more? He was lucky Chaos _only_ tossed Reno through a window since the demon _usually_ made a habit of killing the messengers - because it sent a message.

That was the first and only time Sephiroth refrained from defending or siding with a Turk. He had no desire to be affiliated with ShinRa again.

**#20**

It is by sheer accident that Sephiroth discovers the scar at the small of Chaos' back, stamped directly over his spine. The first time he had witnessed the damaged tissue's sensitivity had been unintentional, but now he exploits it just as thoroughly as Chaos does that indentation his wing emerges from.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing from FFVII, not the settings, not the characters, not the names. Nothing. I own absolutely nothing. It is all the property of the wonderful Square Enix.**_

* * *

**#21**

If anyone were to witness their sparring they would think Chaos and Sephiroth were trying to kill each other. Both of them used their environment to their advantage and the old warehouse - one of ShinRa's by the looks of it - was the perfect place to destroy in practice.

While Sephiroth was, physically, the strongest Chaos was the fastest, and damn flexible considering he had wings to compensate for. Simply put they were evenly matched, neither truly gaining the upper hand and both tiring at the same rate.

And then, quite suddenly, it was over. Chaos landed hard on his back, freezing when a booted foot is pressed down on his neck in silent warning. Glowing jade meets amused amber and a faint smile tugs at those wicked lips.

"Do you yield?"

"… I yield." Chaos replies, and just as Sephiroth makes to remove his foot Chaos grabs his ankle and yanks, bringing Sephiroth down on top of him with a startled grunt.

**#22**

Sephiroth knew Chaos had a formidable temper, but not once had he witnessed it… Until a routine visit to Seventh Heaven went down an unexpected path. When Chaos didn't come home after two days Sephiroth went looking for him; and of all the people to join him he had _not_ expected Tifa and Cid to offer their help.

They found his lover all right - they only had to follow the destruction he left behind. The dead bodies of wild creatures littered the path they walked, a rather… gruesome sight, even for Sephiroth. And there, at the end of the carnage, was Chaos. Covered head to toe in blood, guts and Shiva knew what else, his pacing a prowling, agitated gait, eyes filled with an unholy and bloodthirsty glow while feral sounds spit from between bared teeth.

Even with Sephiroth's coaxing the demon refused to calm until Tifa and Cid retreated.

… Just what the hell had happened?

**#23**

He had thought Chaos in black leather was sexy. Those jeans though… riding low on hips and snugly clinging to his legs… those jeans really should be made illegal. The WEAPON notes his stare and glances down at himself.

"What?"

… He really was a blind bat sometimes.

**#24**

Tifa gave them the creaky bed on purpose. Chaos would bet his soul on it… No matter. They've tumbled around on the floor before, they just need to be quiet this time.

**#25**

It takes him several months of continual persuasion before Chaos finally convinces Sephiroth to let his wing manifest in the privacy of their own home. Now that he has he makes it a near daily habit to show Sephiroth his wing does _not_ mark him as a monster.

Sephiroth being reduced to a boneless heap, purring in contentment, each and every time is just an added bonus.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing from FFVII, not the settings, not the characters, not the names. Nothing. I own absolutely nothing. It is all the property of the wonderful Square Enix._**

* * *

**#26**

It has only recently occurred to Sephiroth that Chaos' self-control is… unmatched, truth be told. He needs blood. That is his sustenance. And yet he so very rarely over-indulges and doesn't so much as swallow nervously when Denzel's leg is torn open by the bite of a neighbour's dog. He just moves to the boy's side, carefully picks him up and strides into Seventh Heaven so the damage can be healed with curative magic. It would seem as though there is no burn in his throat despite the crimson practically sheeting from the injured leg. Even Sephiroth, were his diet the same, would lack that control in such a sudden situation.

**#27**

Chaos can't help but snicker during their outing for groceries. Sephiroth does not share his amusement. The fact he can hear the whispers from the women they pass is bad enough. But having teenage girls stalk them around the store, giggling amongst themselves? Hell - how did Chaos put up with this?

**#28**

Sephiroth gets through the first two chapters before he tosses the offending book into the garden and sets it on fire, disgusted.

"Oh yes, let's all just walk around with gold eyes and stony skin to frighten away our prey rather than lure them in. Honestly, did that woman even read a single _paragraph_ of vampire mythology?" No wonder Chaos had experienced problems with the female population of the Planet. All because of one woman, four books and the eye colour she deemed fitting for a select group of vampires.

"It gets better."

"Oh?"

"They sparkle in the sun." Sephiroth blinks once, then promptly launches a second fire spell at the smoking remains. Vampires. _Sparkle_? Ludicrous.

**#29**

If Sephiroth cooks it Chaos will eat it. He swears his lover was born to cook, he is so skilled in the kitchen. _And_ he makes sure to make a little something to satisfy Chaos' sweet tooth as dessert at the weekends…

**#30**

The three words are whispered in the dead of night, mouthed against his neck. Sephiroth tilts his head so he can stare at the pale face and amber eyes glowing faintly in the darkened room, lips parting to respond… somehow. A claw presses against his mouth to shush him and Chaos settles beside him, relaxed.

"I only want you to know how I feel, Sephiroth. I don't need a reply."

By the time he eventually gets over his shock at the three words spoken his demonic lover is already slumbering peacefully. Another time, then.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Disclaimer: **__**I own nothing from FFVII, not the settings, not the characters, not the names. Nothing. I own absolutely nothing. It is all the property of the wonderful Square Enix.**_

* * *

**#31**

There are days when Chaos is gone due to his patrols around the Planet. Sephiroth is decidedly… destructive… on those days, a part of him fearing the demon will leave him as everyone else has throughout his life. And yet een from halfway across the world Chaos finds a way to help combat that fear.

He leaves notes around the house, hidden well but kept in places Sephiroth will eventually stumble upon. They are small messages, random things and little reminders here and there to eat or sleep, short _I love you_'s scattered around. Sephiroth keeps them all.

**#32**

Sephiroth cannot be caught out with tongue twisters. Chaos doesn't even accept the challenges to begin with. He knows his limits and when to quit while he was still ahead.

**#33**

"Sephiroth, you're sick."

"I am not."

"You're running a fever."

"It is the middle of summer and this room is far too hot."

"You sound as though a rusty whistle is lodged in your lungs."

"A common after-effect of being afflicted with poison."

"You're sweating."

"I'm just after finishing my exercise routine."

"You look like shit."

"As if you can talk."

"Just get some sleep, Sephiroth." Not two minutes after he cast the spell, Chaos' lover is slumped in his seat, breathing as evenly as a man with flu can.

**#34**

Chaos drags Yuffie out by the ankle, kicking and screaming about the 'injustice' all the way. He dumps her skinny ass on the pavemwnt with a warning to stay away.

Who - in their right mind - would break into _their_ home as temporary lodging when one's own house is flooded because _someone_ missed the water leaking from a damaged pipe?

**#35**

He has met his worst enemy today. Whilst in the library.

_Fangirls_. The crazy kind. After any details about Sephiroth they can get their claws into.

Dealing with the vicious harpies in a… reasonable fashion… is next to damn impossible.

And he's known to them now. As Sephiroth's partner.

…

…

…

_Shit._


End file.
